


Aubade

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Gift Fic, Imagine your OTP, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Imagine your OTP having lazy morning sex, eyes half open, early-morning sun washing across the bed, sheets tangled around their legs. It’s nothing too intense, warmth and messy tenderness, faces burrowed into each other’s necks and pleasure shivering down their spines. (Tumblr - OTP prompts)</p><p>Written for Ray's birthday. Happy Birthday!!</p><p>Beta by newnumbertwo and laura_mayfair <3</p><p>Also, because I'm a doofus and forgot: Thanks to laura_mayfair for the most excellent title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raynidreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/gifts).



She shifted against him, and he hummed his pleasure. His hand cupped her head as she buried her nose in his neck, breathing him in. He skimmed that hand down the curve of her spine, barely touching her, enjoying the sensation of her skin reacting to his.

The morning sun was warming on his legs, glowing softly through the window from its position just above the horizon. He loved this time of day. Loved this time of day with her.

She rolled to her back, pulling the sheets taut across his abdomen, sliding over his erection. He turned, too, and the sheets were tangled between them, around their legs, over her hips. He bent to kiss her stomach, her breasts, her neck. She purred her approval.

He moved up, skin gliding on skin, met her lips with his, tasted the morning breath she hated. He meandered, keeping it slow and easy, intent on enjoying this as long as possible. His fingers wandered, eliciting tiny whimpers. Her thigh rubbed his hip and she sighed.

He focused on her pleasure, drawing it out for the lazy orgasms he loved to give her, the way she breathed his name into the air, the sensation of finally pushing into her, wet and hot and so very nearly perfect.

He stopped, waiting, knowing she wanted the solid connection as much as he did. When she was ready, she scraped her nails up his back, twined a leg with his, and whispered. “Now, Leoben.”

Still, his strokes were slow and exacting, ramping up her arousal and his until she said, “Please,” and wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled. The combination of pain and pleasure was always just exactly enough to leave him shaking through his climax, memorizing the sensation of her body surrounding his.

For a few moments, they lay there, pleasured hums and satisfied sighs filling the room. Then she pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him chastely, stopping long enough to say, “I love you,” before relaxing her limbs into the mattress.

He drifted, dozing lightly until she retraced the path up his spine with her fingernails.

“Again, Kara?”

“Mmm. Again.”


End file.
